


Umbrella

by Roguex1979



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Sweet, This is pure sugar it might give you a toothache, Tom is excitable like a puppy, Tom is not very famous, bring tissues - maybe, but that works in this fic, might be a sequel at some point, reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Tom when he lends you his umbrella during a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I got caught in the rain after work and imagined what it would be like to have Tom Hiddleston offer me his umbrella...*warm fuzzies*
> 
> It was meant to be a one shot, but I couldn't wait to share it.

[](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/Roguex1979/media/tomforstory_zpsaaaef35f.jpg.html)

 

Chapter 1

It was finally 5pm, Tuesday. End of the working day. Time to go home and relax. You shut your computer down, made sure everything was off your desk and headed out, saying goodbye to your work colleagues, joking how you weren't in until Monday now, laughing at their pretend jealous faces. Hey, you were allowed a break too, and most of the younger ones had already been to the recent festivals and gigs that were typically on at this time of the year.

You walked down the stairs to exit the building and caught a flash of light at the stairwells window. You cursed under your breath when you saw it was raining, but decided not to let this ruin your happy mood that you didn't have work for the next 5 days. It didn't look heavy.

Just as you reached the doors to the building, another flash of lightening made you jump and a crash of thunder rumbled off in the distance. The rain was coming down in fat drops much harder than it had looked a few seconds ago. It had been hot and sunny this morning when you'd left for work, so you hadn't brought an umbrella or even a raincoat. All you were wearing was a flowery black sun-dress with your smart black suit jacket over it (to look at least a bit professional even though work had a pretty relaxed dress code) and slip on black shoes. Your _canvas_ black shoes that you would likely have to throw away when you got home because they would be soaked and ruined. They were your favourite pair too!

“Thor is pretty pissed,” you said aloud, not really expecting anyone to know your reference. “Could those drops of rain _be_ any bigger?” One of your colleagues, who had also stopped by the entrance to huddle under the canopy, laughed lightly, pulled up his shirt collar and strode out to walk the short distance to the car park. _Bastard could have offered me a lift,_ you thought bitterly. It was at least a thirty minute walk to your flat. _Oh well, may as well get on with it._

You stepped out into the rain and almost instantly got drenched as each raindrop was intent on hitting you in the face. Eventually, after about 7 minutes, you reached a crossroad that was notorious for keeping pedestrians waiting for ages, your arms crossed to try and protect you even a little from the apparent deluge, strands of your hair sticking to your face.

You suddenly got the sensation of being crowded, but put it down to the after work rush of people trying to get across this road as quickly as possible. It was only when you realised that you were no longer getting wet that you looked up and noticed that someone was holding an umbrella over you. You turned around and were struck by gorgeous blue eyes and charming white smile. Flicking your gaze over the rest of him, you notice he is clean shaven with short brown hair, white shirt beneath a blue blazer and black trousers. His no-longer-needed pair of sunglasses dangled in the neck of the shirt.

He just exuded sexual appeal. You may actually have made a small whimpering sound, but thankfully, the sound of the rain beating onto the umbrella drowned it out.

“Hello,” the man, tall man, well over 6 foot, said. He was holding the large umbrella over the both of you.

“Hi,” you replied. A drop of water ran from your forehead into your eyes blurring your view. You wiped them quickly.

“Look, I know we don't know each other, but I couldn't keep walking behind you in the same direction without offering my umbrella to you.”

You wipe another rivulet of water from your face. “It's fine, really. Thank you, but I'm already soaked,” you said.

He clenched his jaw slightly, as if berating himself, and you idly wondered what it would be like if he were to bite you. “I knew I should have offered...” He gestured behind him, indicating that he'd been thinking about it probably 5 minutes further back. “Be that as it may, I really wouldn't feel right knowing that a young beautiful woman such as yourself is getting even wetter when I'm present with a perfectly good umbrella.”

_Oh! The innuendo!_ you thought to yourself. You had no doubts this man made many women wetter in his presence. “Uh, really it's fine,” you say with a kind smile. “I've not got very much further to go.”

“How far are you going?” he asked.

_All the way, if you let me! Dear god, when was the last time I had sex?_ “Marylebone Road,” you said gesturing in that general direction.

“I'm going to Baker Street tube station,” the man said, his smile wider now. “Please, let me walk with you since you're heading my way anyway. If it makes you feel better, you can take the umbrella and I'll walk in the rain.” Then he said something that if you'd been having any doubts, changed your mind instantly. “Your shoes are still salvageable.”

You noticed that the light changed in favour of the walking kind and with a nod, you started walking ahead of him. He took one long stride to catch up with you, holding the umbrella mostly over you, his right shoulder getting damp. “I'm Tom, by the way,” he said making polite conversation.

You tell him your name. “Nice to meet you,” you said taking his hand so he could give it a shake. It was slightly awkward considering you were both facing forward. Your right hand bumped against his chest, nearly knocking his glasses away. You registered a lightly muscled chest as it brushed him. You apologised with a blush and he just laughed saying it was alright.

Tom was chatty. He told you about a play he was going to see that his friend was starring in tomorrow night. You told him you love that play, that you'd seen an older production of it many years ago in school. He told you about how he was going for an audition in a few weeks for a long running play himself and how excited he was to be getting back to theatre. Before you'd taken the breath in to ask, he told you he'd been in television, but theatre was his first love and if he could get into this play, he'd be set for at least a year and a half and not have to worry about paying the rent as television work was far and few between.

He then asked you about yourself. You mentioned that you were nothing special, told him what job you did and that you blissfully had a few days off to relax. Tom told you not to be so down on your work, that if you didn't do it, nobody would. He was a very happy and positive person. You'd never known anyone to be so upbeat. It was refreshing. And it helped he was easy on the eyes.

It wasn't long before you stopped walking. Tom nearly carried on but managed to stop before he carried the umbrella away. He swung round and looked at you. “Well, this is my road,” you said with a hint of disappointment in your voice, that your walk had ended.

Tom looked around as if he didn't know where you were. He smiled. “Oh, so it is.” He smiled ruefully and took in a breath. “Do you want to keep my umbrella?”

“Oh, no, it's okay. I wouldn't feel right. It looks sturdy and expensive. A luxury in London. It looks like it would do well in the wind.”

Tom laughed. It was a hearty laugh. Genuine. “It has seen me a few winters and windy days,” he admitted. “I'll tell you what; you keep the umbrella, and...” He reached into his trousers pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a small blue pen that looked like it had been pinched from Argos. He handed the umbrella to you and lifted a knee so he could use it as a base to write. “This is my mobile number. I have it on all the time.” He handed the paper to you, but didn't take the umbrella back. “Why don't you give me a call. We can make an arrangement for you to give it back to me, say, tomorrow evening?”

You placed your free hand on your hip. “Aren't you seeing your friend in that play?” you asked playfully.

“This is true, but it only starts at seven thirty. Maybe we could meet for an early dinner?” His eyes widened with excitement. “You could come to the play too! I have a spare ticket.”

You contemplate his offer. You would love to see the play again, and it was obvious you found this man attractive. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to go on a date with a chivalrous young man. It _had_ been ages since your last one, which had ended in disappointment.

You smiled coyly at him. “I'll think about it.” You make a show of putting the paper with his number on it in your handbag so he knows you won't just throw it away as soon as he turns his back. “But wait! Don't you need this?”

Tom steps back and lets the rain pour on him. He holds his hand palm up gauging the strength of the flow. “Nah,” he shrugged. “It's getting lighter.” He smiles, or has never stopped smiling since you met, and waves. He walks away from you. “Call me!” he shouts back to you, and throws a cheeky look your way.

You chuckle to yourself and turn up your road. You move the umbrella back and look up at the stormy sky. There is a patch of blue and the evening sky is trying to poke through. “Thanks Thor,” you say out load, but to no one in particular.

You decided to text him rather than call him, but waiting until about 10pm to do it. _Ok, you're on for tomorrow evening. What time and where?_

He answers fairly quickly. _Ah, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the lure of the theatre! 6pm outside Leicester Square tube station? We can have dinner at the steakhouse next to it and then walk to the theatre after._

_Ok. I'll see you then._

_Brilliant! Tom x_

He finished his message with a kiss, how cute. He reminded you of an excited puppy! And now, you were equally excited. You had a date. And you couldn't wait.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom go on your first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought this was going to be only two chapters, but it seems it may be three, or even four instead. Anyhoo, enjoy!

Chapter 2

You hardly slept a wink thinking about Tom. His smile was so enchanting that you couldn't get it out of your head. It made you smile too. You thought about his voice, not too deep, but rich and velvety. His hands, which were large with long fingers. His height, his clothes, his hair, his eyes...oh, those eyes that crinkled when he smiled, probably _because_ he smiled so much. But the most interesting thing that you fixated on was his infectious nature. He was so friendly and happy. This made you smile the most.

You eventually drifted off to sleep and woke up to your alarm, which in your excitement, you had forgotten to switch off. Tom immediately entered your mind and you stretched and smiled for what must have been the millionth time the last twelve hours. You looked at your phone and noticed there was an unread message. It was from Tom.

_Sorry if this is too forward and please tell me to bugger off if it is, but I'm really looking forward to seeing you again tonight. :) Tom x_

It was a bit forward, at least, it would have been if you didn't feel the same way. You couldn't remember when someone last made you feel like this. You notice the message had only been sent a few minutes before your alarm woke you, so you sent a reply.

_Why? Is it raining and you desperately need your umbrella back? :D_

You pressed send and then immediately wished you hadn't. If he thought he was too forward, perhaps he might think you're too flippant. You started typing an apology, but his reply came through before you'd finished.

_Have you ever snorted hot coffee from your nose before? It hurts. That's what happened when I read your message. :)_

You sigh with relief. He'd found it funny. Of course he would. That just reinforced your opinion of him being eternally optimistic. _What a waste of perfectly good coffee. And, I'm looking forward to seeing you as well._

You chatted by text for a few more minutes before you decided to get out of bed and make your own coffee. Tom had signed off saying that he was getting ready to go for a jog, but would see you tonight. As you sipped your coffee, you looked through your clothes to see what would be most appropriate to wear for a first date. Tom had said he was gong to dress casually (if that was okay with you, which it was), so you opted for a black/grey/white mottled maxi-dress and your hopefully dried out canvas slip-ons. You also chose to wear your soft leather jacket. It wasn't heavy, so would suit London's summer evening. The weather report didn't call for rain today or tonight, but it did say the temperature would drop a bit, so you might be chilly.

The rest of the day went swiftly, thankfully. Tom didn;t text you again, and you didn't either, not wanting to seem over-eager. You busied yourself with housework and listening to music, ate a light lunch, and then had a shower. You weren't expecting to sleep with Tom on the first date, but you still made sure all appropriate places were hair-free or groomed, just in case. Then you got dressed and put a bit of make-up on. Not too heavy, but suitable for a night on the town.

At five-thirty, you were ready to leave. You sprayed your favourite perfume on your wrists and in your hair (a trick your mother had taught you), grabbed your purse and Tom's umbrella and left. It would only take twenty minutes to get there, but you hated to be late.

You were pleased to see that when you got there, Tom was already waiting. He was just as stunning as yesterday. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Blue jeans and brown shoes. He was carrying a well-worn leather jacket and a grey scarf. When he saw you, his eyes widened and then he smiled. You could see him mouth the word 'wow' and held his arms out to give you a hug. “You look amazing, darling!” he stated and kissed you on the cheek.

“Thank you,” you replied, comfortable with the term of endearment. “You don't look too bad yourself. And look: snap!” You showed him your leather jacket and he laughed at the coincidence. “But, why the scarf?” you asked.

“It's my friend's. I'm going to give it back to him after the show.” Fair enough. He led you next door to the steakhouse, asking you if it was okay, to which you said it was, and you took a seat, but not before he pulled the chair out for you to sit on and pushed you in. This man was so chivalrous, and you liked it.

You both ordered your food and a bottle of red wine and chatted about anything and everything. It was amazing how much you both had in common. You both loved theatre, romantic comedies, pretty much all animals, and when he asked you were your favourite place to go on holiday was, his eyes lit up when you told him. “I love it there too! I've only been once, but I would love to go back!”

There was never a topic of conversation that killed the moment. You both laughed and ate and drank until Tom suddenly looked at his watch. “Time flies, doesn't it? We'd better go otherwise we'll miss the curtain.” He signalled the waiter for the bill and gave the man a credit card before you could dig into your purse. He wouldn't let you pay, and you made him promise that he would let you pay next time. He smiled widely. “So, there'll be a next time?”

“Well, yes, I guess there will,” you said, blushing.

You hurried along to the theatre and made it in time for the curtain to go up. The play started and you watched enraptured. Tom's friend, Ben, was excellent in the lead role and you were on the edge of your seat, loving the way the director had taken the play and put their own spin on things, modernising a lot of aspects. The play was becoming quite intense and you glanced at Tom and noticed that he was mouthing some of the words. When he noticed you looking at him, he stopped and smiled. “I helped Ben practice and because of the way I am, the words stuck with me. And I'm going to be using that speech as my audition.”

You smiled and turned back to the play, placing your arm on the shared armrest. You hand bumped Tom's and you pulled it away suddenly with an apology. Tom took your hand into his, entwining his fingers through yours and gave you a reassuring smile. Your skin tingled with the prolonged contact.

When the curtain fell for the intermission, you and Tom left your seats to stretch your legs and get another drink, which once again, Tom paid for. You tried to protest, but he wouldn't hear of it. The lights flickered to indicate the second half was about to start and you went back to your seats.

The play was reaching it's climax and you glanced at Tom once again and were shocked to see tears in his eyes. You had never known a man be so moved by a play, or anything for that matter, unless their sports team lost. Your heart fluttered when the tear slipped down his cheek and he didn't wipe it away.

When the play ended, Tom jumped up to his feet when the actors came on stage, clapping emphatically. Other people in the audience stood up as well and you felt compelled to do the same thing. It had been absolutely marvellous and you then realised that if Tom was giving his friend his scarf back, you might get to meet him. You could congratulate him on his work.

“Come on,” Tom said, his eyes shining, taking your hand in his again. He pulled you along to the side of the stage. A security guard was about to stop you both, but then seemed to recognise Tom. He let you through and you wind your way through the back of the stage and to the dressing rooms. Along the way, Tom speaks to a few of the actors, but only in passing, heading straight to where he must know Ben was. Eventually, you came to his dressing room.

Tom and Ben greeted each other with with hand clasping and shoulder bumping. Then Tom introduced you. “It's nice to meet you,” you said to Ben taking his hand. “You were excellent in the play!”

“Oh stop!” Ben said with a smile running his fingers through his curly dark hair.

“Seriously, it was a brilliant performance, man,” Tom said. “You should thank the person who helped you to learn those lines so well.”

Ben chuckled. “I'll be sure to do that. Actually, a bunch of us are going out to the pub next door to celebrate. Do you want to come with?” He actually looked at you when he asked this.

“Um...” You looked at Tom. You weren't sure if he would want to interrupt your date, but he didn't give any indication of his feeling, which you thought was weird because he had been so readable before, like he wore each emotion on his sleeve. “Yes, okay.” Tom smiled and winked at you. You now were sure whatever you'd picked he would have been fine with.

Tom gave Ben his scarf back and Ben said he'd meet you in the pub, but he might have a few autographs to sign before, so Tom led you back out and then out of the theatre to the pub to wait for them. You insisted getting the drinks this time under pain of death if Tom tried to stop you. He held his hands up in mock surrender and laughed. When the drinks came, you both talked about the play.

When Ben and some of the other cast arrived, the place became much noisier and you just sat next to Tom while he and Ben chatted and laughed at their past antics in theatre together. At one point, Tom, holding his pint on one hand, threw his other arm around your shoulders and hugged you close. It was sweet and he felt nice. You sipped on your wine until the glass was empty and Ben went to get another round.

“Are you okay here, darling?” Tom asked, still with his arm around you. “We can leave any time you like.”

“No, I'm having fun actually,” you admitted. You were enjoying just being with Tom and the other company was good too. You looked at him and realised he was looking back rather intensely. You felt his grip around you tighten ever so slightly before you were pulled closer to him. He lifted his other hand and placed it lightly at your chin bringing his head closer to yours slowly.

He was so close to you you could feel his breath on your lips. You tilted your head up to meet him the rest of the way. The kiss was soft, closed-mouth, to begin with. Your eyes slid closed and you parted your lips a bit. He followed suit and the hand at your chin slid up to brush your cheek and then cup you, his pinky finger resting just below your ear. That being an erogenous zone for you, you shuddered with pleasure. Tom's tongue brushed against your bottom lip and you allowed the entry. Your tongues rubbed together sensually, but never rushed.

Eventually, you both mutually pulled away, although your faces lingered. He placed his forehead against yours. “I'm sorry, I should have asked,” he apologised.

You giggled. “It's okay. I wanted to.”

A clearing of throat made you both look over at Ben, who had returned with drinks in hand. He and a couple of the others at the table were smiling at you both. You blushed. One of the other girls asked: “So, how long have you two been going out?”

“Actually this is the first date,” Tom said, and there was a real hint of pride in his voice. He hadn't let go of you. “We met yesterday under an umbrella.”

The girl gasped. “But you look like you're so in love!” She suddenly cried out in pain as Ben kicked her under the table. “What? They do!”

“You do, actually,” Ben agreed.

Tom hugged you tighter, but said nothing more. You were in slight shock. The kiss had felt so wonderful and Tom wasn't denying anything. But it was ridiculous, wasn't it? This wasn't love. It couldn't be so soon. Granted, you both got on well, felt very comfortable with each other, had so much in common, but it had been one day! But maybe...

Tom leaned over and whispered in your ear: “Are you okay?” You nodded. “Do you want to leave?”

“After these drinks,” you whispered back. Tom nodded this time and grabbed his beer, handing you your wine.

You both finish at the same time and Tom takes the lead. “Well, it's been fun, but we're going.” He clasped hands with Ben again and Ben whispered something to him. He laughed and whispered back and you couldn't help thinking it was about you. More pleasantries were exchanged and Tom promised to meet up with Ben again soon. Ben wished him luck on his audition in case they didn't see each other before then.

Tom took your hand, fingers entwined again, and you walked slowly towards the tube station. You didn't talk and again, it felt comfortable. Occasionally you looked at each other and laughed for no reason. When you got to the station, you turned to face him and he took your other hand in his. “Are you going to allow me the pleasure of escorting you all the way home?” he asked, an eyebrow raised as if challenging you to not let him.

You smiled in mock defeat. “Okay.”

The journey to yours was too swift and Tom didn't once let your hand go. On the train, he played with your fingers, running the pads of his along your skin whist resting his head on your shoulder. You wondered if he was uncomfortable being so much taller, but you were sure he would have moved if he was.

You allowed him to walk you to your door this time, well, the door to the main entrance of the block of flats you lived in. “This is me,” you said.

“Thank you for coming out with me,” Tom said giving you a hug. “I hope you'll keep your promise and take _me_ out soon.”

You laughed. “Of course. I'll text you.”

Tom leaned forwards, his hands resting on your hips. He was going to kiss you again. “May I?”

“You don't have to ask,” you whispered and pulled him into you. The kiss was not as soft as the first one, but it wasn't rough or desperate. Tom's tongue pressed into your mouth and they danced together. Your hands wrapped around his neck and ran through his soft hair. His hands ran up from your hips to your back where they splayed out widely, pressing you harder against him.

You pulled away from the kiss needing air. “Do you want to come in?” you asked, your voice husky.

Tom pulled you in for another hug. “I'd love to, darling, but I'm going to have to decline.” He pulled back and must have registered the look of disappointment in your eyes. “Listen,” he started by way of explanation, lifting your head up so you could look at him and he could see your face, “I have had a wonderful 24 hours knowing you, and I really want to take you up on your offer, but I don't want to screw this up, like I have in the past. I really, really like you.” He furrowed his brows. “Can we take things a bit slow for now? I think we have something special.”

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He was the complete opposite to the other jerks you had dated in the past. All they had _wanted_ was to get into your pants and once you'd put out, they'd never called you back. Tom was willing to wait longer. Could he get any more perfect? You couldn't stop grinning. “Of course we can.”

Tom let out a breath of relief and a short laugh. “I mean it though,” he said. “I haven't felt like this with someone for a very long time. I feel like we've known each other for years rather than one day.”

“I feel the same,” you admit. You turn to unlock the main door. Once it's open, you turn back and give Tom a peck on the lips. He laughed and waited for you to close the door behind you. You leaned against the door with a sigh clutching your keys to your heart.

Your phone buzzed in your purse. You took it out and saw a message from Tom.

_Miss you already. x_

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom go on another date to the Natural History Museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently went to the NHM in London for inspiration for this chapter. I have put a couple of pictures up to illustrate certain aspects of their trip. These are actual pictures I took myself. :) Also, there is some smut in this chapter. Enjoy!

 

Chapter 3

You entered your flat and then realised you still had Tom's umbrella. The sneaky man must have given it back to you at some point in the evening and you hadn’t even realised it. You resisted the urge to run back out and see if you could catch him. Instead, you sent him a message about it.

 _Oh, did I?_ His reply was innocent, but for some reason, you had a feeling he was smirking when he sent it.

_Well, I guess we'll have to see each other again so I can give it back to you...again!_

_That was the plan...I mean...what plan to force you to have to see me again? I don't know what you're talking about. ;p_

You giggled. He was such a goof. _You don’t have to force me to see you. I want to._ _You got any plans for tomorrow?_

_Only if they involve you. x_

_Do you fancy going to the Natural History Museum?_

_I LOVE that place! Yes!_

You fired up your laptop to look up opening times. It had been so long since you had been there. _Ok, how about I meet you there when it opens at 10am?_

_I'll swing by your place to pick you up at 0930. Make sure you remember to bring my umbrella this time. ;)_

Cheeky little bugger. You had no idea where Tom lived, but didn't argue about him picking you up. You both signed off for the night and you went to bed, falling asleep immediately with a big smile on your face.

~~~

Tom picked you up right on time, and after he kissed you so thoroughly that you almost wished he would retract what he said last night and drag you back into your flat and give you a good seeing to, you caught the tube to South Kensington. You both talked about the last times you had been there. Tom hadn't been for years, and neither had you, but you'd been dying to go ever since seeing David Attenborough's Alive programme where he walked around the museum at night and things came to life. Tom verbalised his love for that programme. You said how much you loved dinosaurs.

As the museum, after getting your bag checked for anything sharp, you immediately turned left to head for the Dinosaurs. You heard Tom chuckle, but he followed you nonetheless. The line into the exhibit was long, but moved along quickly. You passed several skeletons. You stopped to look at the iguanodon. “Did you know that when they first dug him up,” you started telling Tom, “they thought the thumb spike was a nose horn?”

“I had no idea,” Tom said, his eyebrows raised, tapping the information plate that you had literally just read the information from. You blushed and he grinned with a knowing look. You lightly punched his shoulder and he laughed that endearing laugh of his. You moved on swiftly to the life-sized T-Rex and took a few pictures. You grabbed Tom and took a selfie of you both with the T-Rex in the background, your faces scared, then another one with smiles. You wandered quickly around the rest of the exhibit, a little disappointed compared to the last time you were there, and then headed over to the minerals.

You both gasped at the size of the hall, certainly not remembering it being that big the last time. You picked the left side to start on and walked around each display case, slowly at first. You both pointed out pretty and unusual items and you stopped to admire the large case with the Quartz geodes. Tom moved on.

You heard him trying to stifle a laugh and when you turned to look at him, you saw he was almost bent over, trying not to laugh. You wandered over to where he was and your eyes widened and you let out a bark of laughter when you saw what he was pointing at. It was a Malachite formation that looked like a penis and scrotum. Tom managed to compose himself only to fall apart in fits of giggles. “You big child!” you hissed.

“Hey,” Tom responded, wiping tears from his eyes, his voice shaky, “you laughed as well.” He leaned over. “You have... just as dirty a mind...as I do.” His sentence was punctuated with the giggles again.

You bit your bottom lip to try to stop the bubble of laughter that was forming from spilling out. You linked your arm in his and herded him away as a group of school kids came over to look at the display. You both laughed out loud as one of the boys made a comment about the carbonate-calcite penis. You hurried to the sulphates to get away from any possible implication.

By the time you’d both had a good look at everything, including the super-ultra-expensive items in the ‘vault’, you realised it was lunch time. “I’m starving,” Tom said. “Where are you taking me for lunch?”

You smiled, remembering you’d agreed to pay the next time you went out. “The canteen here. I don’t want to leave here to go somewhere else and have to stand in a huge queue to get back in.”

“Good point. The canteen it is,” Tom said looking for a sign as to the direction you should be heading.

You had a light lunch deciding that as the majority on offer were cakes and other desserts and very little savoury, you would go out afterwards for a nice dinner, although Tom relished his piece of chocolate fudge cake and you nibbled on your oatmeal and raisin cookie after you both shared a large baguette and tub of grapes. After that, you went to look at the mammals and sea life and then to see the Giant Sequoya. By this time, you were fading fast, your legs and feet aching from the hours of walking.

“How about we go now, darling?” Tom asked, his face full of concern when you sat down on a bench for probably the millionth time.

“But it’s still early,” you moaned. You didn't want the date to end so soon even though you’d agreed to go out in the evening as well. “How the heck are you not in pain?”

Tom crouched in front of you. “I run almost every morning, so I guess I’m used to it.” He pauses, looking like he’s trying to think of a plan of action. “My place isn't far from here. If you can manage a short walk, we can go relax there before dinner.”

You looked at him incredulously. “Wait, you live near here? But you came to pick me up from _my_ place this morning?” He blinked at you like he didn't understand why that was an issue. “Wouldn't it have been easier for me to meet you here?”

Tom smiled gently. “Easier, yes, but I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. It was no trouble, I promise you.”

If you hadn’t thought he was sweet before, every time he said something like that, your heart swelled for him more. You opened your mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words, and instead of letting you flounder, Tom cupped your cheek and kissed you gently on the mouth. It was chaste and over too quickly, but it left you breathless.

He stood up and offered you his hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

You took his hand and let him pull you up. You hobbled to the exit and once you were clear of the crowds, Tom swept you off your feet to carry you bridle style. You squealed and laughed and begged him to put you down, stopping your dress from flying up and giving everyone around you a show of your white cotton panties (nothing special). He was laughing too and after a few moments, he obliged, but offered to carry you on his back instead. You declined, and he broke out a secret weapon that you had a feeling, if this thing between you lasted, you’d be seeing a lot of: puppy dog eyes.

“Tom, really, it’s okay! You don’t have to carry me.” He added a pout. _Oh dear god!_ you thought. _That’s powerful!_ “Tom, no, it's fine...” _Wait, was that a bottom lip tremble? And are his eyes misting...oh geez!_ “Okay okay!” you said begrudgingly holding your hands up in defeat.

Tom laughed with triumph and you hopped onto his back. He hoisted you up, hooking his arms behind your knees and you blushed as several people around you looked on as a grown woman was taken for a piggy-back ride down the road. At one point, Tom started jogging, then running and you squeal as you felt the wind on your face. You're convinced that Tom is really just a big kid. Come to think of it, you don't even know how old he is. _Who cares,_ you tell yourself. _I'm having fun!_ You didn't even think about showing off your knickers as you zoomed passed everyone.

Before long, Tom turned down a pretty swanky road with rows of townhouse flats. He jogged up to one of them and tried to fish his keys from his trousers, but your legs were in the way. You jumped off his back and nearly landed in a heap as your limbs seem to have lost all feeling. Tom managed to hold onto you and when the door was opened, he guided you inside and into a wonderfully decorated lounge. He plonked you on the couch and himself next to you on your right. You both let out sighs of relief and comfort.

“So, this is nice,” you said looking around. “Television must pay well.”

Tom scratched his chin and you noticed a bit of a beard showing through. “It did. I really need that audition to go well though, otherwise I'll have to give this place up, which is a pity because this is the neighbourhood I grew up in.” He turned to look at you. “How are your legs now?”

You rubbed your right knee and calf. “I guess I should really keep fit. I haven't walked like that for...like...years!” Tom jumped off the couch and sat on the oak coffee table. He lifted your leg up and propped it on his knee. “What are you doing?” you asked, shocked.

“Massage,” he told you simply and began using his deft fingers to rub and knead the ache in your calf muscle starting from your ankle. His fingers were soft against your skin and you suppressed a shiver of desire. “Actually, lay back against the arm of the couch and put your legs over mine.” He got up and sat on the sofa again and you obliged. He started again at your ankle, using both hands this time. You were suddenly thankful that you had shaved yesterday.

Tom began to hum a song you couldn't identify as he worked, moving higher to your calf. “What is that?” you asked him.

“Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay,” he said. He looked at you and held your gaze. “I heard it last night on the radio, and it immediately made me think of you.”

You knew the song well, it being one of your favourites at the moment. “Are you always like this?” you asked him after he went back to focusing on your left leg this time.

“Like what?”

“So...nice and...saying nice things about people, give massages to women you've just met, take them to meet your friends, and...and...” _And make them fall for you within forty-eight hours of meeting you,_ you wanted to say, but you couldn't admit that out loud to him.

“And...act like a fool in love?” he asked and you took in a sharp breath. He grinned sheepishly and went back to your right leg. “I suppose people would say I'm nice and I say nice things about them, but only if they are nice to me too. I tend to give people a few chances before I write them off.” His right hand seemed to aimless rub your knee, but tending towards your thigh. “But no, I don't always give women I've just met massages or taken them to meet my friends, or bring them to my house, or tell them that I miss them ten seconds after I've seen them to their door, or want to be with them every moment I can get.”

His hand had been climbing dangerously higher up your thigh and he started to lean towards you. You sat up and he snaked his left arm around your waist and pulled you onto his lap, his hand resting beneath the fabric of your dress tantalisingly close to your panties. He kissed your lips softly and your eyes slid closed to enjoy it. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue inside. You couldn't stop a moan of pleasure as he also played with the elastic of your underwear, sliding a finger between them and the sensitive skin of the junction where you thigh met your pelvis sending jolts of pleasure to your core.

After what he'd said about taking things slow with you last night, you didn't _want_ to beg, but your need for him to touch you properly was overwhelming. This man did things to you that no one else had...ever, now that you come to think of it. “Please,” you whisper into his mouth. You're hoping that he wouldn't have taken such a bold step to that area if he wasn't intent on taking it further.

He must have been waiting for it, because his kiss became slightly stronger and he pushed you back to lying position, him leaning over as well, his left arm still hugging you, but his right hand continued its teasing touches. He played with the elastic on the right side, then the left side deliberately only gently brushing a knuckle against your mound, which pulled another groan from you. He did this several time before you began squirming at the feather-light touches.

You whimpered when his hand left that area altogether and cupped your cheek, tickling the skin beneath your ear and making you groan. His hand trailed down your neck, over your collar bone. You'd decided not to wear a bra today and the spaghetti strap of the dress was teased off your shoulder exposing the top of your breast which Tom's finger lightly glided over.

Slightly frustrated that all he was doing was teasing you, you arched your back which bumped the swell of your bosom harder against his digits. You felt the corners of his mouth turn up. Then his whole hand palmed you through the material and the feeling was heavenly. You had a sudden appreciation for what he was probably trying to accomplish. The anticipation and lack of haste meant the sensation was a lot more enjoyable than if he'd merely groped at you right away.

You were acutely aware that your dress had been pulled up to above your hips, your oh-so-plain panties on show, but that didn't bother you. You wanted him to touch you there again. You lifted your left hand and took a hold of his right and lowered it, slowly, from your breast, down your stomach and under the dress. Tom then took the lead and ran over the skin of your stomach and below your navel, again lightly. But when he dipped even lower _under_ the white cloth, you twitched when he found your swollen clit and rubbed it gently.

“Oh god,” you cried out softly, pulling away from his mouth. You panted as he rubbed it in small circles. He went even lower to play with the folds of your sex, parting them with dexterous fingers and finding you wet for him. He shallowly slipped two inside and then brought them back out to once again rub your little nub. Your panting became harder as the wetness spread and his tips toyed with you slowly, getting faster and pressing slightly harder as he studied your reactions so he would set the right pace for your build up. Every now and then he would slide into you again to replenish the fluid to glide back up and after a few more moments, you felt on the edge, his pace fast. You lifted your hips up to encourage him to press harder and he obliged, taking a last dip inside you and with renewed speed, you began to shudder from your climax, which crashed against you like a wave against a rock.

Tom kissed you hard and you rode out your orgasm, your hips twitched against his fingers, him letting you take control of how you came down. You rubbed against his hand prolonging your pleasure with mini shock waves until you finally stopped moving your hips altogether and you pulled away from his kiss. Tom brought his fingers out from underneath your now soaked panties and smiled at you.

“That was spectacular, darling,” he said. You didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, the force of the orgasm having knocked your coherent thoughts from your mind. They retreated even further when Tom sucked on the fingers that had been inside you. “Would you like some water?”

 _No, I would like you to take me to bed,_ is what you wanted to say, but all that came out was a whimper. Tom chuckled and gently lifted your now very relaxed legs up and he slipped out from underneath you. He fetched a tumbler of cool water for you and gave it to you. As you sipped on it, you noticed a very large bulge in his trousers. You managed to sit up and put the water down on the coffee table and form actual words and sentences. “May I return the favour?”

Tom smiled and knelt down on the floor in front of you and took your hands into his, kissing the knuckles of each. “No, that was for you and you only today, but I'd like you to make me a promise.” He looked at you expectantly, so you nodded. “You said you have a few more days off work, right?”

“I go back on Monday.”

Tom took a deep breath. “Okay so I would like you to promise that, unless you have other plans that you've already made and cannot renege, that we see each other every day, even if it is to sit on this couch, or your couch, and watch movies all day, and if you can still stand me by Sunday night, you can have a repeat performance, repay the favour and have all of me then. Deal?” He gripped your hands tighter.

You made a show about thinking on his proposal, but when you noticed he was looking a bit distressed, as if you might actually say no, so you smiled at him, leaned forwards and kissed him on the nose.

“Deal.”

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom have agreed not to have sex until Sunday, but something happens to change those plans. Is it for better, or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter of this was-supposed-to-be-a-oneshot. Fluffy feels ahead. Maybe need some tissues? No, not for that! For all the feels.
> 
> As always, reviews are very welcome, as well as any constructive criticisms if you think anything should be changed (outcome of the fic an exception).

Chapter 4

You both decided not to go out again that evening, instead opting to stay at Tom's and watch some movies. “We each get a choice,” Tom suggested. “You choose one and I'll choose one and no matter the choice, we endure, okay?”

“You obviously expect me to choose something that you hate, right?” you asked.

“Actually, I'm more thinking that you'll hate _my_ choice,” he said, hands in his pockets rubbing his toe along the carpet. “They are _my_ DVD's after all, so I'm bound to like whatever you choose." You laughed and looked at his DVD choices. All in all, they were pretty normal, classics mostly, but there was one that you just _had_ to choose. You pulled it out and waved it at him. “'Fifth Element'; nice!”

“What's your choice?”

Tom waggled a finger at you. “After. We'll watch this, then I'll make us some dinner, and then...” He clapped his hands together with excitement. “...then I'll show you my choice.”

You nodded. “I like the plan, with one exception: we get take away and I pay for it, like I said I would before you piggy-backed me here and fingered me into submission.”

Tom absently placed the two fingers he'd touched you with up to his lips and winked at you with a devious smile. “Touché.”

You both snuggled down on the sofa after Tom drew the curtains to block out the summer sun, which would still be in full force for hours more, and Tom put on one of your most favoured films of all time. You both laughed at 'Aziz! Light!' and Leeloo saying 'moolteepass' and Ruby Rhod's outfits, and you shed a tear as you always did at the end when Korben brings Leeloo to the temple and she asks him 'what is love'. Tom, who had his arm around you almost the whole way through the movie, drew you closer to him at that part and kissed the top of your head.

When the world had been saved and the credits were rolling, Tom jumped up to get a variety of menus from a drawer. You both decided on a curry and Tom ordered, you snatching the phone from him when he tried to use his own credit card to pay for it. When it arrived, you ate at his dining table with a bottle of red wine. When you finished, Tom cleared up and when you sat back down, he hopped over to the DVD selection and pulled out 'Heat'. It's not one you'd seen before, but were willing to give it a shot. Tom promised you were going to love it.

This was obviously Tom's favourite movie and he'd seen it as many times as you'd seen 'Fifth Element' because he was mouthing along to the majority of the speech. You laughed when Tom actually muted a part of it and mimicked the voices of Al Pacino and Robert DeNiro in the café scene. He then resumed the movie and when it was finished, Tom looked at you expectantly. You told him it was okay, and he spent the next fifteen minutes explaining why it was more than just 'okay' and then tickled you until you said you loved it too.

At about eleven, you decided that you would have to go. Tom pouted, but when you reminded him of the deal you'd made, he called a taxi for you and told you to text him when you got home. He prepaid the taxi while you weren't looking (only finding out when you got home and the driver said it was taken care of), but before you left, he pressed you up against the wall by the front door and kissed you with an urgency that made you think he might just fuck you then and there.

But he pulled away, reluctantly you noticed, took you to the taxi and said goodnight. When you got home safely, you texted him and the heady combination of the red wine from dinner, all the walking you'd done and something that you strongly suspected was love, pulled you into a deep sleep before your head had even it the pillow.

~~~

You were woken up the next day by the sound of your intercom buzzing. You got up, noting that it was nearly 10am, and sleepily shuffled over to the door, pressing the buzzer, not really bothering to look who it was in the display.

“Flower delivery!”

 _Flower delivery?_ You pressed the door release and opened the front door watching as Interflora marched up to you with a huge bunch of roses. You eyes widened as the woman beamed at you widely. “Someone's a lucky girl,” she said, a touch of envy edging her words, but she obviously was delighted for you as well. She asked you to sign the delivery note and then left you to find a vase big enough to house the two-dozen Antoine Riviore roses. It was only when you were beginning to trim the stems of the pinky-peach coloured flowers that you noticed the card that came with it.

_You still have my umbrella. Tom x ;p_

He'd actually asked them to put the smiley on the card? You chuckled and went back into your hallway to see that you had indeed forgotten to give him his umbrella back. It was becoming a bit of a symbol of your relationship. You wondered if you'd ever actually give it back to him.

You finished putting the roses in the vase and made yourself some breakfast. You checked your phone and found a couple of messages from Tom and this made you smile. He'd asked you if you'd had any unexpected deliveries to which you'd replied that some strange man had sent you flowers. He said the man must be sweet and thoughtful to sent such flowers. You replied that the strange man was just trying to get his umbrella back, to which Tom pretended to be disgusted that someone would go to such lengths for a practical piece of equipment like that.

You agreed to meet up after you had a shower and go to London Zoo. More walking, but you decided to wear trainers this time. You had a great day with Tom again, this time going into a bit more depth about your families. You told him about your home life and childhood, and he reciprocated by telling you about his whilst you walked amongst the animals. You had a late lunch and then thought it was only fair that as you'd been to his flat that he come back to see yours.

“Gosh, those are even more beautiful in reality than they were on the website!” Tom exclaimed when he saw the roses in grand view on your coffee table in your living room.

You were about to comment when Tom's phone rang. When he answered it, it was obvious it was his agent or publicist or whatever he had. His conversation made him excitable, but also worried and when he finished, he looked torn.

“Um, that was the director of the play I'm hoping to audition for. He asked me to come in tomorrow for it. They're pulling all the potentials forward because they want to get started on the selection process.” He put his phone away. “I'm sorry, darling, I won't be able to see you tomorrow. It's all morning auditions with callbacks in the afternoon and we have to hang around for the decision in the evening.” He bit his bottom lip and rubbed his face. “Which means I have to go home now and prepare. I mean, I've been preparing for it for weeks already, but I thought I had more time to practice and...”

You stopped him with a kiss. “You don't have to apologise or explain. I understand. This is so very important to you.” You smiled and gave him a brief hug, then turned him towards the door. “Now go home! Learn lines! Practice crying in the mirror.”

“What?”

You stopped. “You _are_  going to mist up in the audition, aren't you?”

Tom looked at you with wonder on his face. “That...is _brilliant_!” he exclaimed. “I hadn't thought of doing the scene like that, but it...it works! It will work!” He kissed you soundly on the lips. “Thank you! I'm going, but I'll call you and let you know how it goes. I'm sorry to have to leave like this.”

“Go!” you laughed. “Good luck!” you shouted after him as he made his way out of the building. He stopped at the main door and blew you a kiss before disappearing. You chuckled and closed your door, wondering what you'd do with the rest of your evening and tomorrow.

~~~

In the end, you did very little. You hadn't really been home to make your usual mess, so there was no housework to do. Friday night you simply caught up on watching your favourite shows that you'd recorded while you were with Tom, and on Saturday, after you sent Tom a good luck text, you went into town for a little window shopping. Every now and then you'd check your phone, but Tom never replied. After a couple of hours and some lunch, you found yourself becoming very twitchy, checking your phone often, feeling phantom vibrations, but there was still no word. You had hoped that Tom would have at least texted you after his audition to tell you how he thought it went.

You went home and had dinner and watched more telly, still checking your phone. By 10pm, there was still no word, and not wanting to seem like a desperate for attention person, you didn't send another message and went to bed.

You were woken up a few hours later, 1am, by your phone buzzing. You groped for it in the dark and answered it, your voice rough with sleep. There was some tremendous noise in the background and you had to hold the phone away from your ear so it didn't deafen you. It was only after a few seconds that you realised it was Tom whooping down the phone. You smiled as he told you he got the lead role and laughed when he whooped some more.

“I know you were probably asleep, darling, and I'm so sorry I couldn't call or text you earlier, but we had to stay in the warehouse with little or no signal. They did initial auditions, then did lunch, then asked for callbacks, and then those who were short-listed again had to stay until after dinner. The successful ones had to then stay for scheduling dates and...and...oh, darling, I'm so happy!”

You remembered him telling you he was going for the lead, but would have been happy for the supporting role, so for him to get the role he wanted was huge. “Well done!” you said around a yawn.

“Can I come over?”

You blinked. “It's one in the morning,” you observed, although it was more a question to him if he would want to come over this late, or early depending on how you looked at it.

“I know,” he said, suddenly quietly, as if he realised he was being too loud for the time it was. “But I really need to see you.”

“Yes, okay. How long will you...” Your door buzzer went and you looked at the phone with surprise, as if it had the answers.

“I think there's someone at your door,” Tom said with some amusement.

“Have you been outside my flat this whole time?” you asked getting out of bed and making your way over to the intercom. You look at the display panel and see Tom's beautiful face in black and white.

He looked into the camera and flashed you a disarming grin. “No, just since 'can I come over'.”

You hung up the phone and pressed the door release. You heard him running up to your door and pushed it open, swinging round to catch you in an embrace. You tried not to squeal at the force of it and the door nearly slammed shut, which would have disturbed several of your snooty neighbours, but Tom managed to catch it and closed it gently. He then pressed you up against it and kissed you hungrily.

“We need to change the terms of our deal,” he growled between your teeth, his hands running down your scantily clad body, in only your panties and a spaghetti strap night dress that hung just to the middle of your thighs, and gripped your buttocks in both of his large hands.

“Oh?” you asked him before he stole your breath.

“Scheduling,” was all he said at first, kissing down your neck and lightly biting your shoulder. You groaned at the sudden change in his demeanour. “Start readings tomorrow afternoon, then go straight into more readings and rehearsals from Monday with only one day a week off until the show opens in a few months.” He suddenly pulled away from you. “Wait, this isn't right.”

“Wha...yes it is!” you said almost desperately. Your nipples were hard as diamonds, aching for what it would finally feel like for him to touch them without fabric in between them and his hands, or for his soft lips to pucker around them, his tongue licking them. Your core lusted for his erection!

“I wouldn't feel right about having sex with you knowing that we might not be able to see each other again.” His brows were furrowed with anxiety, his mouth turned down in an uncharacteristic frown. “I wanted to wait so you wouldn't feel like I only wanted sex from you. Now, if we go through with it, that's exactly what its going to be...”

You cupped his cheeks and placed a thumb over his lips to silence him. “Tom, listen to me carefully,” you began. “You blew into my life like a proverbial storm in almost literal storm conditions. You are mad and wonderful and I like you a lot. The past few days have been absolutely amazing and I'm glad to have had this short time with you, monopolising your time. And I'd be lying if I said that I haven't wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” You kissed him on the lips gently, running your tongue along his bottom lip. “Let's just live in the now and see what the future brings. We'll either be able to work something out and love every precious moment we get, or we can part ways knowing that we had one hell of a four-day run that ended in the most mind-blowing sex of either of our lives.”

Tom looked into your eyes, searching for any untruth behind them, but finding none. He smiled and nodded. You stood on your tip-toes, throwing your arms around his neck and gave him a smooch. His arms encircled your waist and you jumped up wrapping your legs around his hips. You directed him to the bedroom where he laid you down on your back and looked at you with what you could not describe as just lust. Even though you'd only known him since Tuesday and might not ever be able to see him again after tonight, you could have sworn he was looking at you with love as well.

Tom's initial urgency returned and he leaned over you on all fours, kissing you tenderly at first, but getting slightly rougher, nipping at your lips and moving down to your collar bone, slipping the strap of your nightdress over your shoulder. Responding to his speed, you put a hand on his chest and pushed him away, sitting up. You divested yourself of the article and threw it aside. You then lay back with a smirk and crooked a finger at him to continue. "Gods, you are so beautiful,” Tom breathed as he took in your semi-naked form. He ran a hand from your neck to your shoulder and down to your breast.

You arched your back with a moan as the anticipation of his touch got the better of you. As Tom finally put his whole hand over your breast, your hardened nipple poking the centre of his warm palm, you took in a deep breath and closed your eyes to fully appreciate the sensation. You felt him lower is head and his tongue licked at the other nipple, the cool air coming into the flat from your open window making it even harder. And when he put his mouth over it and sucked your areola, you gripped the sheet below you tightly with one hand while the other came up to clutch behind Tom's head.

Tom balanced himself on just his knees so he could use his other hand to knead both breasts, switching his mouth from one to the other before kissing your lips again. You ran your fingers through his soft hair and mewled loudly. You whispered his name and leaned forwards to kiss his forehead. He brought his head up and took your lips again fervently.

Letting go of one of your breasts, Tom ran the free hand down passed your ribs and along your stomach, which clenched with expectation. As he had done on Friday, he teased the elastic of your panties, but instead of dipping his fingers underneath to touch you, he began to tug them down. You lifted your hips up to help him and removing himself from your lips and breast, he lowered down your body, kissing and nipping along the way. He pulled the small item of clothing from your legs and tossed them to join your night dress on the floor.

Parting your legs gently, he hovered his mouth over your mound and breathed searing hot breaths along your nether lips. You pressed your head harder into your pillow and gasped even though he hadn't actually touched you. When he then blew colder air along your slit, you realised just how wet you were. And when his warm tongue reached out and licked you from the bottom of your opening all the way up to your clit, your legs fell open wider and a lewd moan escaped you.

You looked down at the man whose head was between your legs and when he looked up at you too and ran the flat of is hot appendage repeatedly over your nub, you couldn't stop your voice. “Tom! Oh god, yes! Please! Please don't stop! Ah! Please!” You moaned even louder when he latched onto your clit with his lips and began sucking it gently, occasionally flicking his tongue out, his amazing talented, clever tongue. Your hands fisted the pillow your head was resting on, your head thrown back and your back arching. “Tom! Please, yes, just like that! Ahh! I'm...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!” Your voice was stolen as your orgasm crested so high and then came crashing back down to Earth with full force and your whole body shuddered as Tom took what you gave him, cleaning your juices up, lifting himself and licking his lips, bringing a hand up to wipe his chin.

As you came down from your high, you were acutely aware of him undressing himself quickly and digging into his wallet for a condom, cursing when he couldn't find one. You reached over to your side table and opened your drawer and pulled one out and tossed it to him. You were too boneless to do anything so co-ordinated so you were glad when he used his teeth to unwrap it from the foil and rolled it down his (as you suspected) huge erection.

Tom leaned over you again and kissed your forehead and nose and lips and chin, then back to your lips. You could smell and taste yourself on him and wondered what he would taste like. You hoped you would get the opportunity to repay the favour. While he was distracting you with his lips, you felt him rub his gloved hard-on against your still wet slit and then he pressed forwards slowly.

You groaned as his huge size stretched you deliciously, feeling every inch until he bottomed out and he buried his face in your neck with a moan of his own. “Gods, you're so tight,” he praised breathlessly, halting any movements to let you adjust. When you wiggled, he lifted himself up into his elbows and then began a slow and steady pace. He hooked his arms around your shoulders and your chests pressed together, your nipples rubbing against him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and you rocked against each other.

You both needed more though. Before long, Tom kissed you hard and lifted himself onto his hands for better leverage and began to thrust harder, going as deep as he could each time, the sounds of both of your grunts punctuating the air. You wrapped your legs around his hips to angle your pelvis and the next thrust hit the sensitive bundle of nerves of your g-spot. You cried out, digging your heels into his cheeks to encourage the same movement again. He obliged and continued a hard and fast pace in and out of you.

You could feel your second climax building and your hands slipped from around his neck to his shoulders and you dug your nails in. Tom growled and leaned down to bite your neck, sucking gently at the area, which was sure to leave a faint bruise in a few hours. He then withdrew and knelt up on his knees. He took each ankle in hand and raised your legs in the air bringing your butt up to rest on his thighs. He plunged back inside you and the new angle took your breath away again.

You couldn't take much more of the assault. “Tom, please! Harder!”

“I don't want to hurt you,” he panted as he sped up, but you could tell he was holding back.

“Please,” you begged. “I'm so close.”

“Hang on, just, please, hang on. I'm...nearly there. Want...to come...together!” You clenched your muscles tighter to help him along and he uttered a curse. “Fuck! Yes, I'm going to come!” The sounds of his pleasure gave you enormous pleasure and this helped to tip you over the edge with him. You screamed his name to the ceiling and no doubt the upstairs neighbours. He shouted your name and with a final hard flick of his hips, he came and your twitching muscles milked his every drop.

Both coming down from the intense feelings, he pulled gingerly out of you and you hissed from the loss. He removed the condom, pulled it into a knot and threw it onto his clothes. You got off the bed so you could pull the covers back and you both got in, Tom pulling you to him immediately to cuddle, sharing his warmth. He pulled the covers over you both.

“I have to leave at the latest 12pm to go home, shower and change,” he mumbled, sleep already pulling his male body to it's bosom.

You glanced at your digital clock and saw it was nearly 2am. “I'd say that will give us plenty more opportunities to repeat that performance at least...twice more?”

Tom laughed weakly. “You trying to wear me out before I go?”

You cupped his cheek and kissed his nose, then ran your hand through his curls. “Just trying to get the most out of the time we have.” He nodded his agreement, but you could tell he was already beyond more discussions. With a smile on your face, you snuggled closer to him and fell asleep yourself.

~~~

Later that morning, you and Tom parted ways but decided not to make any promises you might not be able to keep. With a strong kiss and embrace followed by a cheeky grin, Tom walked away from you, but not without you catching the mist in his eyes. You could feel your heart break a little, knowing in your heart that you _did_ love him, but only time would tell, if how you felt and if he felt the same way, if you would be able to keep what you had going.

You closed the door to the main building as soon as he turned the corner and went back to your flat, closing your door and leaning against it, finally allowing the tears you had felt threaten all morning to build and fall down your cheeks. You cried, not moving from the hallway until you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Wiping your eyes, you looked at the screen.

_You still have my umbrella. ;) Love Tom x_

You glanced over to your coat rack where the umbrella was still standing.

You smiled.

END

 

[ ](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/Roguex1979/media/umbrella_zps12e13501.jpg.html)


End file.
